Para sempre Guerreiros
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Dezenove anos depois de finalmente terem conseguido a paz, algo volta a abalar a vida dos Gboys mas dessa vez não serão eles a lutar. AVISO: YAOI


Ois, novamente mais uma fic, espero q todos gostem e talz...

Disclaimer: Os G-boys pertencem a vocês sabem quem...já as filhas deles e demais personagens que originalmente não pertencem ao anime são minha criação e das minhas amigas, e nós como boa egoístas não vamos deixar vocês usarem XDD

**Para sempre Guerreiros...**

- Capitulo 01 - Dezenove anos depois...

Meu coração falhou uma batida e pela primeira vez em minha vida não soube como reagir em uma ocasião. Tinha certo desespero estampado na face e uma vontade incrível, como nunca havia existido antes, de chorar tomou conta de mim. Mas as lágrimas não saíram, permaneceram presas em meu coração, e tudo o que pude fazer foi aceitar o que acontecia.

Os outros G-boys me consolaram, não havia como não me chocar com a noticia que acara de chegar aos meus ouvidos e tudo por minha culpa, por ter deixado de ser o "Soldado Perfeito", por ter cometido um erro na ultima missão pelos Pretenders. Por isso, pelo meu erro, quem pagava era ele...

O médico ao meu lado dizia tudo seriamente, com o rosto calmo e sereno, mas ele não estaria assim se conhecesse aquele de quem ele falava agora, estaria muito mal por saber que quem se encontra em uma das camas de sua UTI é a felicidade e a bondade em pessoa.

"... Ele não terá seqüelas graves, mas... sinto informar...ele nunca mais voltará a enxergar..."

Essas ultimas palavras foram as únicas que consegui processar a ponto de entender a informação corretamente. Aqueles belos olhos violetas...nunca mais teriam seu brilho... Aqueles belos olhos violetas...nunca mais veriam as cores a sua volta.

Um par de braços rodeou meu pescoço e logo em seguida as lágrimas atingiram meu peito. Lágrimas quentes, puras e sofridas, que escapavam de olhos azuis prucias como os meus, mas que não me pertenciam.Minha camisa começava a se encharcar, mas não me importa isso agora, pois o ser que causa isso é a minha atenção nesse momento.

Guardo novamente meus sentimentos, desesperos e angustias dentro de mime observo a figura frágil que se encontra soluçando entre meus braços, que busca alguma proteção e conforto, como um pai deveria dar para a própria filha. Alissia não era fraca a ponto de demonstrar sentimentos frágeis a qualquer um, mas naquela sala, ela derrubou todas as barreiras que havia construído nesses 15 anos de sua existência e pela primeira vez se deixou levar pela idade que tem.

Deslizei delicadamente meus dedos nos fios castanhos de seus longos cabelos, afirmei o abraço e tentei consola-la da melhor maneira possível, não sou bom para essas coisas, quem sempre a ajudava com problemas sentimentais, com conselhos e com dicas... Não poderia fazer isso agora.

"Fique calma filha...ele...ficará bem..." Minha voz parece distante ou é somente impressão? No fundo sei que essa não é a verdadeira realidade e também estou tão desesperado quanto ela, mas como falar isso agora? Como me mostrar totalmente vulnerável para a única pessoa que ainda acredita que permaneço como o perfeito?

"Todos nós ficaremos pai...e o senhor também, ficará. Por isso demonstre o que sente agora, não precisa se segurar por minha causa." A doce e melosa voz de minha filha me atingiu como um tiro seco, ela não se importava se eu também sentisse, ela sabia que na sua frente se encontra um ser humano, um homem com sentimentos e com coração.

As poucas lagrimas que deixaram meus olhos, os turvaram em alguns minutos e nem percebi quando o medico se retirou, informando que poderíamos visitá-lo se quiséssemos, ele não se encontrava mais em estado grave. Trowa teve que nos guiar até o quarto, pois não sairíamos da sala de espera se algum deles não fizesse isso conosco.

Assim que entrei, novas lagrimas chegaram aos azuis de meus olhos, Meu coração se apertou ainda mais e tive vontade de trocar de lugar com ele... Não estava conseguindo olha-lo, sem que novas lágrimas acompanhassem esse olhar.

Alissia se adiantou e se aproximou da cama, os tubos, fios, aparelhos ligados ao corpo de Duo dificultavam a aproximação, mas mesmo assim, ela se aconchegou ao lado dele e sua mão foi de encontrou a mão dele, frágil e pálida no momento.

Percebi que de uma forma ou de outra, sempre o havia visto como um presente, um alguém para me guiar e que quis proteger na mesma hora, mas nunca o havia visto como um ser frágil... Somente agora me dava conta de quão frágil era o pequeno tesouro que havia ganhado e que por muito pouco não o havia perdido para sempre naquela noite.

Alissia sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Duo, não consegui escutar e nem fiz esforço para tal, sabia que ela se confessava para o outro ser responsável por sua existência, para seu outro pai, e que era algo pessoal dos dois aquela conversa,mas assim que seus lábios, finos e rosados muito parecidos com o de Duo, abandou a aproximação da pele deste ela saiu correndo do quarto, como se fosse um tormento enorme para ela vê-lo daquela maneira. Compreendi seus sentimentos na mesma hora, pois também tinha uma vontade imensa de sair dali e me acalmar em casa, esperando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo e que assim que acordasse pudesse ver as duas esferas violetas ao meu lado.

Mesmo com todo o treinamento que recebi para me tornar um soldado perfeito, e que havia dispensado a anos atrás, uma das coisas que não me ensinaram foi como superar a dor quando alguém que ama, se encontra em risco de vida. Eles deveriam ter ensinado isso também.

Aproximei-me devagar da cama e olhei com pesar para a face cansada daquele que possuía meu coração. Os olhos enfaixados, mas com uma respiração leve, calma e compassada. Era como o medico havia dito: ele não ficaria com graves seqüelas, mas sua visão...uma lagrima voltou a rolar por minha face e a sequei logo em seguida, ajoelhando-me próximo a cama.

"Como está meu anjo...?"

As palavras saíram naturalmente de minha boca, e acariciei de leve o rosto que tinha boa parte coberto por ataduras e faixas. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Duo e logo um igual se formou nos meus. Minha mão foi de encontro a sua naturalmente, e a segurei com força, firmeza, estava do lado dele e sempre estaria.

Seus lábios formaram palavras, mas de tão baixas não consegui ouvi-las. Precisei me curvar sobre seu corpo para, enfim, ouvi-las.

"Creio que...bem...?"

O sorriso que se encontrava nos lábios de Duo se abriu um pouco mais e de certa forma isso trouxera um pouco de paz ao meu coração. Beijei de leve seus lábios e acariciei novamente a face pálida a minha frente, tentando não me concentrar nos olhos que se encontravam sob varias camadas de ataduras.

"Alissia...ela está bem...?"

A frase pairou o local como se fosse um estranho pressagio de mau agouro, algo que nunca havia percebido antes nas palavras de Duo. Baixei a face e respirei fundo, sabia que minha filha não estava bem, mas não poderia falar isso para ele, se falasse tinha a certeza de que ele se levantaria daquela cama no mesmo instante e iria atrás da jovem para tentar conforta-la.

"Ela ficará bem Duo, assim como nós."

Sei que minha frase não teve ter acalmado-o muito, mas era o melhor que poderia fazer no momento, pois em si não era uma mentira nem a pura e simples realidade.

Os outros rapazes esperavam calados em um dos cantos da sala para poderem vê-lo e não me demorei muito a deixar que eles também encontrassem um pouco de calma ao constatar que o americano estava bom. Nesse meio tempo aproveitei para respirar um pouco aliviado do lado de fora da sala e qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com Milliardo encostado na parede oposta a porta.

"O que faz aqui?"

Talvez minha pergunta tenha saído em um tom grosso, mas não era essa minha intenção, afinal já havia anos em que éramos amigos, se é que se podia chamar aquilo que possuíamos de amizade, e durante todo esse tempo ele havia me ajudado de muitas maneiras, imagináveis ou não.

"Relatório da missão de Duo..." O loiro disse enquanto me entregava uma pasta preta, pela cara dele parecia que algo não estava muito bem. "Acho que você perceberá algo muito interessante ai."

Não esperei nem sequer mais uma palavra do outro, abri a pasta no mesmo momento e comecei a correr os olhos pelas palavras digitalizadas no papel. Pelo o que constava no relatório, tudo estava indo muito bem, nenhum dos outros soldados havia notado algo de estranho ou suspeito na região, apenas as ultimas palavras de todos se confirmavam: _Não sabemos o que aconteceu com Duo_.

Foi como se meu coração tivesse dado um pulo ao chegar ao fim do mesmo. Levantei meus olhos perplexos para Milliardo e tentei ver se a mesma dedução que minha mente havia formulado era a correta.

"Não me diga que..."

"Sim. O acidente com Duo, não foi mero acaso. Isso foi caso de assassinato."

Tudo ao meu lado pareceu rodar muito rápido e mais do que nunca minha mente funcionou a velocidade máxima. Isso tudo... Teria volta.

Continua...

Explicação rápida: essa fic é toda em POV, em cada capitulo vai ser uma personagem, espero que vocês entendam XD

Keiko Maxwell

Dezembro de 2005


End file.
